Una estrella fugaz es
by Kittisan
Summary: Un encuentro quizás casual pero con gran significado para dos personas que no entienden o valoran completamente su existencia.


Ninguno de los personajes de Howl´s Moving Castle me pertenece, son propiedad de la escritora Diana Winne Jones y esta historia está basada en la película animada del estudio Ghibli, este fic fue hecho para entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro.

**Una estrella fugaz es… **

Se acercaban las fiestas de fin de año, Sophie estaba muy ocupada con varios pedidos especiales para muchas fiestas de sociedad y para obsequios que varios clientes le habían encargado, después de todo, la sombrerería era muy visitada por la calidad tan profesional de los sombreros y por sus precios bajos.

-"Sophie, te tengo una gran noticia, el día de mañana asistiremos a la gran fiesta de los Gofanist en su mansión en los prados, afortunadamente hace un mes me hice amiga de Elizabeth que es la prometida del hijo menor de los Gofanist y gracias a ella fuimos invitadas, te traje este hermoso vestido y aquí están los zapatos, son la última moda en Kingsburry, así que mañana no abriremos para que podamos prepararnos tranquilamente". La madre de Sophie había entrado emocionada a la sombrerería sin parar de hablar cargando muchas bolsas de las cuales había buscado entre todas las dos que eran para Sophie

Sophie no había podido pronunciar palabra, primero no había terminado de entender lo que en realidad significaba asistir a la fiesta y luego se había quedado observando atentamente las bolsas que traía su madre, especialmente cuando sacó el vestido que había elegido para ella porque sinceramente era muy hermoso, era de un color verde pálido con unas pequeñas mangas, escote en V con hombros un poco abultados, un bordado plateado de pequeñas flores hasta la cintura, la parte de la falda era lisa de un tono más oscuro, le llegaba hasta los tobillos y era amplia ya que estaba diseñado para que la persona se lo pusiera usara abajo un tul*, los zapatos de color plateado eran cerrados, de punta cuadrada y un pequeño tacón y por último estaban los guantes blancos largos que le llegaban unos centímetros abajo del codo.

-"Oh, estas tan emocionada como yo, bueno, subiré a dejarle esto a Lettie" y se adentró en la casa para ir a dejarle a su hija mayor lo que había comprado para ella.

Sophie simplemente se había quedado contemplando el vestido, era muy hermoso, incluso pensó que tenía el sombrero perfecto para combinarlo ya que los colores coincidían con los del vestido.

-"Hmmm, ¿en qué estoy pensando?, este vestido es demasiado hermoso para que lo use una chica como yo, lo mejor será que no asista a la fiesta tengo aún mucho trabajo.

-"Nada de eso, irás a la fiesta y es una orden señorita" había dicho la madre de Sophie escuchando sólo lo último que había dicho su hija menor.

-"¡¿Qué?!..." dijo para luego soltar un gran suspiro "está bien, iré", después de todo respetaba a su madre y por lo tanto la obedecería.

Al día siguiente, como se había dicho, no abrieron la tienda pero Sophie si trabajó parte de la mañana en algunos pedidos y comenzó a arreglarse luego de almorzar, su madre había contratado a una muchacha para que las peinara y maquillara, la primera fue la madre de Sophie, luego Lettie y por último Sophie.

A Sophie le había desatado la trenza, le tomó el cabello por mechones y poco a poco los fue acomodando en una media cola, su pelo era muy dócil así que la muchacha había logrado hacer unas ondas en los mechones y en el pelo suelto bajo éstos, también había sostenido algunos flecos que caían alrededor de su frente con unos lindos broches con forma de mariposa de color blanco brillante y el resto de mechones, los peinó hacia la derecha sobre la frente de Sophie, por último llevaba el sombrero que había contemplado un día anterior, el sombrero era del mismo tono verde pálido que el vestido con una cinta blanca alrededor de la copa, el borde tenía ondulación, habían unos adornos de flores con una mariposa a un costado sobre la cinta blanca y un pequeño velo que le cubría el rostro hasta la naríz; el maquillaje era muy suave, afortunadamente para Sophie su estilista pensaba que el maquillaje era para resaltar la belleza del rostro de las mujeres y no para querer llamar la atención con grandes cantidades y colores fuertes y por eso fue que Lettie y su madre se maquillaron ellas mismas de una manera menos sutil que la de Sophie.

Aunque Sophie no lo aceptara, le gustaba mucho su vestido y se sentía muy bien usándolo incluso sin el tul, ya que no tenía uno disponible, aunque se sentía insegura porque quizás la verían extraña; cuando Lettie y su madre la vieron comenzaron a dar gritos de alegría y a hacerle cumplidos a pesar de la falta del tul, Sophie se molestaba un poco porque se sonrojaba mucho y se sentía avergonzada pero la hacían sentir en verdad… ¿bella?, bueno, lo importante es que la hacía sentir bien.

La fiesta era 2 días antes de la navidad por lo tanto muchas personalidades importantes habían asistido, parte del atractivo de la fiesta era que estaba organizada en el patio de la mansión, había un escenario donde estaba la orquesta, en el otro extremo estaban las mesas con la comida estilo bufé y a un costado se encontraban 3 empleados sirviendo las bebidas, ellas habían llegado a las 7 de la noche, algunas personas estaban bailando en el centro, otras conversaban a las orillas de la pista, otras estaban comiendo pero Sophie había decidido quedarse parada cerca de un árbol que estaba un poco retirado de donde se encontraban los invitados, observaba a todas esas personas disfrutando de la fiesta, conversando principalmente sobre las desgracias de otras o alabando sus propios triunfos, en verdad se preguntaba porque había asistido.

-"hmmmmm, este lugar no es para mi, esta gente nunca entenderá el verdadero valor humano y menos identificarán la verdadera felicidad" Sophie pensó en voz alta y luego soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-"¿Por qué una dama tan elegante está solita?" un hombre mayor que ella se había acercado y a pesar que era relativamente temprano él ya tenía algunas tragos encima por lo tanto incomodaba bastante a Sophie "por qué no me acompañas, yo podre hacer que te diviertas"

-"Estoy bien, no se preocupe" contestó Sophie cortésmente, después de todo la educación no peleaba con nadie.

-"oh vamos, por qué no me das una oportunidad, por lo menos déjame traerte una bebida" insistió nuevamente el hombre.

Sophie empezaba a asustarse, miró a todos lados buscando a su madre o a Lettie pero no las miró y lo peor de todo es que no podía auxiliarse de nadie porque estaba muy retirada de la fiesta.

-"Caballero Wrinnder, ¿cómo se encuentra su esposa, la señora Ann? ¿nos acompaña ella esta noche?" entre las ramas del árbol se escuchó una voz

En seguida Sophie y el caballero Wrinnder que era el hombre que se le había acercado observaron cómo hábilmente bajaba del árbol un hombre aterrizando a unos pasos lejos de ellos para luego caminar hacia ellos.

Sophie estaba sorprendida por la repentina aparición de este hombre misterioso pero reaccionó a tiempo para voltear a ver a Wrinnder esperando su respuesta con una cara de molestia.

-"oh bueno ella no pudo venir, ¿quién pregunta por ella?" contestó Wrinnder tratando de cambiar la situación y ponerla de su parte.

-"en realidad no la conozco, pero en cuanto a usted su rostro y su vida es muy conocida, fue por eso que lo identifique; que disfrute de la fiesta señor Wrinnder" habló en un tono seguro, indirectamente obligándolo a retirarse.

Wrinnder no respondió nada y simplemente se dio la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la sección de bebidas.

Sophie no conocía a ese hombre y menos sus intenciones, su vestimenta era fina, era un traje que parecía ser de oficial de color café, zapatos negros, cabello corto castaño oscuro y ojos azules, en realidad era muy atractivo.

-"Eso lo mantendrá alejado por el resto de la noche" dijo mirando a Sophie

Sophie no contestó nada, estaba estudiando a este misterioso hombre y tratando de adivinar por qué la había ayudado.

-"usted… ¿qué… quien… por qué?" No sabia que preguntarle primero

-"ah, si, mi nombre es Daniel Carrington" le dijo tomando su mano para besarla como un caballero.

Las mejillas de Sophie se sonrojaron por un momento

-"Estaba allá arriba descansando por un momento cuando escuché que Wrinnder se acercó y le habló, si no la hubiera escuchado desde el principio probablemente no me hubiera entrometido pero por su comentario supuse que usted estaba incómoda"

Sophie hizo un esfuerzo para recordar que había dicho y fue entonces que entendió por que este caballero la había ayudado.

-"Bueno pues, gracias señor Carrington"

-"oh no, por favor llámeme Daniel y trátame de tu"; dirigió su mirada un costado para luego voltear a ver de nuevo a Sophie con una mirada traviesa "ven, hay algo que seguramente te gustará" con mucha confianza tomó a Sophie de la muñeca y se la llevó aún más alejada de la fiesta.

Al principio Sophie se asustó por el gesto de Daniel, pero por alguna razón no se sentía insegura al lado de él, podía percibir la sinceridad, así que decidió quedarse con él, tal vez al menos así disfrutaría de la fiesta.

Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta llegar a una colina desde la cual se podía observar el pueblo y por la oscuridad de la noche, ésta brindaba una hermosa vista de pequeñas luces que iluminaban las calles y casas.

-"Cielos, es hermoso" Sophie se había quedado contemplando la vista por un momento cuando decidió conversar con Daniel

-"¿Por qué es que una persona como tu no esta relacionándose con los demás invitados de la fiesta?" preguntó Sophie curiosa

-"Bueno, no me gusta estar entre ese tipo de personas, son un montón de gente engreída y pretenciosa, y que me dices de ti, no pareces una chica de esas" comentó Daniel sentándose en el pasto estirando sus piernas por completo recostándose sobre sus brazos y contemplando el pueblo.

-"Yo no pero mi madre si lo es, por ella vine, no puedo dejarla sola, es mi familia parte de lo que somos y tenemos se lo debemos a la familia, puede parecer tonto pero creo que las personas mantienen un lazo con su familia que no se puede romper ni siquiera después de la muerte" era extraño como Sophie podía ser sincera con él

-"Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, fue por eso que me pareció que eras alguien especial…, cielos mira eso, es una estrella fugaz, es muy hermosa… una entre un millón que podría pasar por insignificante en la inmensidad del universo pero que por un momento iluminó el cielo convirtiéndose en única y especial, despertando fabulosos sentimientos en las personas que se deleitan con su brillo inigualable que a primera vista pareciera ser de un color blanco pero que en realidad se trata de todos los colores brillando uno tras otro tan rápido que se convierten en un resplandor claro, sin duda alguna una estrella fugaz es algo espectacular y hermoso"

Sophie que había dirigido su mirada hacia donde Daniel había visto la estrella fugaz no pudo evitar que se le cristalizaran los ojos por las palabras que él había dicho, de alguna forma su corazón había interpretado esas palabras como su propia vida, afortunadamente el no había podido verla por el velo del sombrero.

Ambos continuaron conversando sobre el reino, la sociedad, la familia y varias cosas más por un par de horas riendo como si fueran amigos de toda la vida ambos fueron completamente sinceros en cada palabra, fue entonces que decidieron regresar a la fiesta conversando en el camino de regreso.

-"¿Dime, en qué lugar esperarás la navidad, tienes planeado algo especial?" preguntó curioso Daniel

-"Oh bueno, en mi casa, me gusta observar los fuegos artificiales del pueblo y pues especial no, usualmente es un día común y corriente para mi aunque en mi interior no lo sea, a mi alrededor si lo es"

-"y porque no tratas de cambiar un poco la rutina, que te parece si este año en lugar de mirar hacia el pueblo miras hacia el lado contrario, quizás te encuentres con una gran sorpresa" fue lo último que pudo decirle Daniel porque ya habían llegado al centro de la fiesta.

-"Aquí estas, llevo tiempo buscándote, vamos, ya es hora de irnos" Sophie fue jalada del brazo por su madre rápidamente entonces se volteó para despedirse de Daniel pero ya no logró verlo entre la multitud.

Durante el regreso a casa Sophie se dedicó a observar el firmamento buscando alguna estrella fugaz, recordando las palabras de Daniel, aún se preguntaba si había sido real su agradable encuentro con ese caballero.

Daniel no tardó mucho en partir a su casa luego de que se separara de Sophie, al llegar a su casa se sentó un momento frente a la chimenea

-"¿Qué tal te fue en la fiesta? Se escuchó una voz que se dirigía al recién llegado

-"Bien, no sucedió nada interesante" bueno, en realidad si, pensó

-"ohhh, ¿no fue una buena noche para ti?"

-"podría decirse de cierta forma que fue así" Daniel se enderezó en la silla y luego se inclinó un poco mientras que su cabello se empezó a aclarar y a crecer unos centímetros de largo, las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron y su cuerpo también cambio un poco.

-"Ni siquiera porque tenías una apariencia diferente pudiste conquistar a alguna chica, parece que estás perdiendo tu don"

-"Te equivocas, tuve la oportunidad pero ni siquiera traté de conquistarla, esta chica en verdad es especial, aunque ahora que lo pienso, no le pregunté su nombre y no pude ver bien su rostro, bueno, estoy seguro que las estrellas fugaces serán nuestro lazo; y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, para la noche de navidad ofreceremos fuegos artificiales y como el fuego es tu fuerte y la magia el mio, lo lograremos"

En la víspera de la navidad…

Sophie había subido al tejado de su casa para observar los fuegos artificiales pero cuando elevó su mirada y observó una estrella fugaz, recordó el comentario de Daniel, entonces se volteó para ver la oscuridad del páramo.

Estuvo algunos minutos observando pero no pasaba nada, y aunque se estaba perdiendo los fuegos del pueblo, algo le decía que no dejara de ver hacia el paramo, fue entonces que observó que detrás de una colina se disparaba un proyectil que al llegar al cielo produjo una explosión disparando una luz de forma inclinada que explotó y disparó varios rayos de un color diferente cada uno hacia todas las direcciones, de alguna forma simulando estrellas fugaces, seguido por otros proyectiles iguales a éste.

Sophie se quedó admirada del hermoso espectáculo que estaba observando, estaba segura que Daniel estaba detrás de todo, se sentía muy feliz por haberlo conocido y porque se tomara la molestia de hacer algo así por ella y aunque no fuera así a ella le gustaba pensar de esa forma.

----

-"Lo logramos Cálcifer, es justo lo que había pensado"

-"¿Estás seguro que lo verá?" gritó Calcifer desde la chimenea para que Howl lo escuchara.

-"Por supuesto que si, estoy seguro, y aunque yo haya tenido una apariencia diferente cuando nos conocimos, se que ella no se fijó en cómo lucia porque fui totalmente sincero y cuando vea hacia el cielo y vea una estrella fugaz mirará la apariencia de Daniel pero en realidad se recordará de mi, Howl"

----

-"Ciertamente esta noche no fue una más como las otras, esta noche puedo ser como una estrella fugaz, porque logré quedarme en el recuerdo de alguien como un resplandor aunque sea momentáneo, esta definitivamente fue una hermosa y Feliz Navidad" Sophie se quedó observando algunos minutos más varias de las "estrellas fugaces" sonriendo ampliamente y sintiéndose muy feliz de que esta navidad no fuera un día común y corriente como las otras.

---

-"Feliz Navidad, donde quiera que estés, como quiera que te llames" mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales, Howl pensaba que no volvería a ver a la chica que había conocido en la fiesta pero se sintió contento de haber sido completamente sincero con alguien y no perdía la esperanza de volverla a ver, _alguna posibilidad debe existir, ¿verdad? _Fue lo que pensó cuando después del último fuego había observado una estrella fugaz.

----FIN---

*Tul= en mi país (Guatemala) tul es un como fustán que se usa debajo de los vestidos en la parte de la falda para elevarla y que quede abultado, así como los vestidos de quinceañeras que se ven como campana pero que no tienen alambre.

Notas: Bueno este es un oneshot que quise hacer por las fiestas de fin de año, no quedó como esperaba pero al menos lo terminé.

Deseo de todo corazón que la paz y el amor llene sus corazones y sus hogares no solamente para las fiestas de la época sino cada uno de los días de su vida, y que todos puedan en algún momento compartir una estrella fugaz con un ser amado.


End file.
